Sentimientos en papel
by Higary
Summary: Este oneshot surgió en un momento fugaz de inspiración. Es una especie de carta donde Sasuke plasma sus sentimientos por Naruto y cómo y por qué estos han ido evolucionando hasta convertise en amor. Espero les guste XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, gente bonita. Bueno... esta idea me surgió mientras hacía mi tarea de Economía (sigo sin saber qué rayos tiene que ver eso con este oneshot ¬¬), y como no me quise quedar con las ganas de escribirlo pues aquí lo tienen. Les sugiero traer un poco de limón y sal para quitarse el azúcar que este fic vaya a desprender, una vez advertidos, pasen y lean n.n

SENTIMIENTOS EN PAPEL

Cada día nuestra distancia va cambiando,

Y poco a poco nos vamos acercando.

Sé que en un tiempo las cosas fueron difíciles,

Y lo admito,

La culpa fue de mi orgullo y testarudez.

Pero al contrario de mí,

Y pese a lo mal que te trataba,

Tú siempre me recibías con una gran sonrisa.

Es verdad que nos peleábamos mucho,

A la fecha nuestras discusiones siguen siendo interminables.

Sin embargo, fueron esos actos los que nos ayudaron

Para que de la rivalidad surgiera la amistad.

No ha habido nadie que me comprenda como tú lo has hecho,

Y por más que lo he intentado,

Y por más que lo siga deseando,

No puedo entenderte completamente.

Ambos conocemos la soledad,

Y aunque no es por la misma razón,

Creo que nos complementemos mutuamente.

Desearía curar tu sufrimiento como tú curas el mío,

Y a veces siento muchísimos celos,

Ya que "ése sujeto" parece comprenderte mejor que yo.

Incluso a veces es casi evidente

Que sus sentimientos son más fuertes de lo que crees.

Y me molesta, en serio que lo hace,

Porque no quiero que halla para ti alguien más importante que yo.

Te preguntarás, y con justa razón,

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas esas cosas?"

Pues déjame responderte con tres simples palabras:

"Eres un dobe".

¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?

Te amo, y estoy loco por ti.

No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ver tu sonrisa,

No puedo soportar tenerte lejos de mí.

Deseo tanto tenerte entre mis brazos,

Llenar tu cuerpo con mis besos,

Escucharte decir mi nombre entre gemidos,

Hacerte mío una y otra vez.

Disculpa, dirás que soy un pervertido,

Y lo admito.

¿Pues qué esperabas?

Si estoy enamorado de la persona más linda que he conocido jamás.

Aún en los días que pasé rodeado de oscuridad pensaba en ti.

Muchas veces me pegunté si volvería a verte,

Y de ser así...

¿Me sonreirías de nuevo?

¿Me perdonarías por todos mis errores?

¿Por casi matar a mi mejor amigo?

¿Por traicionar a la persona que más amaba?

Es irónico, ahora que lo pienso.

Todos esos días me decía una y otra vez que no me hiciera ilusiones,

Que era imposible que alguien soportara tanto dolor.

Pero olvidé un detalle importante:

"Eres Uzumaki Naruto"

Tú, quien soportaba mi arisco carácter,

Tú, quien fue capaz de aguantar tanta crueldad,

Tú, quien nunca se ha dado por vencido,

Aún cuando toda tu vida estuviste solo,

Y fuiste tachado de demonio.

Pero para mí no eres eso.

Al contrario,

Eres lo único que da sentido a mi vida,

Aquél en quien puedo confiar ciegamente,

Quien sé que nunca me abandonará,

Sin importar las idioteces que yo haga.

Es cierto que te he insultado de mil maneras,

Te he llamado torpe, dobe, ingenuo y baka.

Pero, ¿sabes?

Tu torpeza te hace ver lindo,

Lo de dobe... pues es parte importante de tu personalidad,

A veces me desespera que seas tan ingenuo,

Porque de lo contrario,

Desde cuando que habrías descubierto lo que siento por ti.

Y baka... quizá también, pero eres MÍ baka,

Y no pienso compartirte con nadie más.

Me doy cuenta de que me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi para mi gusto,

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

¡Rayos!

Mira en lo que me has convertido,

Me has hecho cambiar hasta volverme un enamorado empedernido,

Y algo obsesionado, en serio.

Y pervertido...

Mejor no te cuento cómo descubrí que lo era,

Seguro y te desmayarías.

En fin, creo que es momento de cortar esta carta.

Lamento ser tan cobarde por escribirlo y no verte a la cara,

Discúlpame, sé que te mereces eso y más.

Y por eso, ahora deja de leer ésta hoja

Y ve inmediatamente a la puerta de tu casa.

Te espera una pequeña sorpresa.

Con mis más sinceros sentimientos,

_Uchiha Sasuke_

El rubio dejó el papel sobre su cama y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta del departamento. Del otro lado, pudo divisar algo que pensó jamás podría ver.

-Tan lento como siempre, usuratonkachi –dijo sonriendo un pelinegro que sostenía en sus brazos un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas rojas-. Ya me estaba cansando de estar aquí de pie, tardaste mucho en leer.

-¡¡Sasukeeee!! –gritó lanzándose a sus brazos- Me siento muy, muy feliz.

-Je –correspondió al brazo y con una pícara sonrisa le susurró-. Si me dejas entrar a tu casa prometo que te haré sentir muuuucho mejor.

Naruto agarró el ramo de rosas, y con su mano libre jaló a Sasuke del brazo para guiarlo adentro.

Y lo que pasó después... Seguro que ya se lo pueden imaginar n.n

HIGARY-NOTAS:

Pues ahí lo tienen. Creo que mi lado cursi-romántico se escapó y quiso hacer de las suyas. Segunda vez que trato de ponerme en el lugar de algún personaje y plasmar sus sentimientos, pero es la primera vez que utilizo a uno de los personajes de Naruto (Y fue Sasuke, vaya...) (Sasuke: ¿Traes algo contra mí? ¬.¬) (Higary: ... Mejor no digo nada O.O) (Sasuke: ¬¬). Por si a alguien le quedó la duda, cuando Sasu hace alusión a "ése sujeto" por supuesto que se refiere a Gaara, ¿a quién más? o Gracias a quienes se hallan tomado la molestia de leer este oneshot, por favor dejen reviews con jitomatazos, pedradas, regaños, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, mensajes pidiéndome no atentar contra la diabetes, en fin. Bye bye prometo que pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo (y último, ah, y con lemon) XD


	2. Chapter 2

Holi hola, gente bonita. Aquí tienen la continuación de este fic ahora contando la perspectiva de Narutito. Y como seguro que varias se quedaron con las ganas de lemon en el capítulo anterior, pues me he esmerado en escribir un lemon algo decente (aunque ustedes deciden si les gusta o no T.T). Sin más, los dejo para que lean XD

SENTIMIENTOS EN PAPEL: II PARTE

Día a día ha cambiado nuestra distancia,

Y poco a poco nos hemos ido acercando.

Solía pasarme horas tratando de descubrir que sentirías al verme,

¿Reaccionaría tu cuerpo como lo hacía el mío?

¿Latiría tu corazón hasta casi desbordarse como me pasaba a mí?

Dudo que pudieras imaginar cuánto deseaba eso,

Que me rodearas con tus fuertes brazos,

Que impregnaras en mí tu irresistible aroma,

Que fueses capaz de susurrarme en el oído que me amabas.

Y es curioso que lo diga,

Porque siempre nos la pasábamos peleando.

Admito que la culpa era mía,

Era tan terco y estaba dispuesto a todo por superarte,

Te consideraba mi rival, mi meta a superar,

Pero no lo hacía porque quisiera humillarte,

Al contrario, yo sólo quería tu aceptación,

Anhelaba tanto que me vieras como a un igual.

Te preguntarás por qué lo hacía,

Y te diré:

"Porque eras mi ejemplo a seguir"

Siempre con ese orgullo y porte que a la fecha me saca de mis casillas,

Siempre tan honorable y dispuesto a todo por ganar.

Sin embargo, estabas solo, igual que yo,

Y por ello, sin darme cuenta, te tomé estima.

Tú podías entender muy bien mi dolor,

Ya que somos algo parecidos,

Por ello, quería convertirme en tu amigo,

Quería ayudarte a sonreír una vez más.

Luego pasamos a ser compañeros de equipo,

Allí descubrimos lo bien que lo pasábamos jugando al gato y al ratón,

Porque para mí nuestras tontas peleas eran eso, un juego,

Un juego que sin evitarlo nos llevó a ser grandes amigos.

Desde entonces te consideré parte de mi familia,

Mi hermano, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero, para bien o para mal llegó ése día,

Donde tus deseos de venganza fueron más poderosos que lo demás.

Decidiste irte para volverte fuerte pese a todos nuestros intentos por impedirlo.

Jamás olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste durante nuestra pelea:

"Tú te volviste mi mejor amigo"

No sabes cuán feliz fui al escucharlo, incluso sentí ganas de llorar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era detenerte como fuera.

Aún ahora me siento mal por no haberlo logrado,

Dejé ir a mi mejor amigo hacia un futuro incierto y doloroso.

A partir de ese momento juré que me volvería incluso más poderoso que tú,

Porque quería traería de vuelta a como diera lugar.

Pasó el tiempo y me esforcé mucho en mi entrenamiento.

¿Sabes?, quizá fue allí cuando me di cuenta

Que en algún de nuestra amistad mis sentimientos cambiaron,

Y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, aunque me avergüence admitirlo.

Tiempo después, finalmente mis esperanzas se vieron recompensadas,

Decidiste abandonar a tu maestro y regresar a casa.

Al principio te mostrabas sumamente frío y cauteloso,

Supongo que no sabías como reaccionarían los demás después de que nos abandonaste.

Pero a mí no me importó,

Porque por fin habías vuelto a donde pertenecías,

Y no dudé en abrir mis brazos para recibirte con una gran felicidad,

Ayudarte a curar todas tus heridas,

Demostrarte que sin importar lo que pasó

Seguías siendo muy importante para mí.

Lentamente fuimos recuperando nuestra vieja relación,

Volvieron nuestras peleas interminables,

Pero yo sabía que ya no eras solamente un amigo,

Había algo más, mucho más importante.

No quería decirlo por temor a tu rechazo,

No quería que te alejaras de mí ahora que habías regresado.

Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás me imaginé.

Un día al volver a casa encontré una carta tuya,

Donde plasmabas tus más sinceros sentimientos por mí.

No podía creerlo,

Me correspondías con la misma intensidad.

Aquél día fue el primero donde me hiciste completamente tuyo,

Y sé que también eres mío, me lo has demostrado de mil maneras.

Me siento algo melancólico y por eso escribo esta carta,

Para que sepas lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

¡Muchas gracias!

Por haber vuelto a mi lado,

Por abrirme tu corazón,

Por protegerme siempre,

Pero más que nada, muchas gracias,

Por haberme enseñado que no era un monstruo como la gente decía,

Y que sería capaz de encontrar a una persona que me amaría como a nadie en el mundo.

Me he sincerado demasiado,

Las lágrimas están intentando escapar de mis ojos,

Y como sé que odias verme llorar, mejor lo dejo hasta aquí.

Te amo, Sasuke,

Eso jamás lo olvides.

Tú eterno amigo y amante,

_Uzumaki Naruto_

-Sasuke, estoy en casa –entró diciendo un chico rubio de ojos azules, ahora lucía las ropas de los jounin

-¿Qué tal tú día? –preguntó el pelinegro ahora miembro de los ANBU mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-, ¿te causaron problemas esos mocosos?

-No los llames así, son mis alumnos y sabes que los quiero mucho.

-Mgmfh

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke siente celos de tres shinobis?

-... ¿Tiene algo de malo? –sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la suave piel que se encontraba bajo la camiseta

-Hey... acabo de volver y estoy cansado...

-Pero como últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados no ha habido oportunidad para que lo hagamos –decía lamiendo el lóbulo de su amante

-Ahh...

-¿Ves?, tú también quieres hacerlo.

Entre besos y caricias logró guiar al rubio hacia el sofá de la sala, donde lo recostó suavemente y se colocó sobre él.

-¿Entonces me dejarás hacerlo? –preguntó sonriendo con lujuria

-Está bien.

Nuevamente unió sus labios con los del rubio mientras sus ya expertas manos le quitaban el chaleco y la camiseta que traía debajo, mostrándole un excelente panorama del bien formado pecho de su amante.

-Entrenar con los mocosos ha hecho tu cuerpo más encantador –decía el pelinegro mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello del moreno

-Ah... Sasuke...

El aludido daba suaves mordiscos a la piel que tenía debajo suyo, succionaba lo suficiente para dejar marcas visibles, así todo mundo sabría que aquél lindo chico era suyo y de nadie más. Por su parte, Naruto jugaba con los suaves cabellos negros mientras disfrutaba del placer que su amante le hacía sentir.

Sasuke dejó el cuello y bajó a los pezones del menor. Comenzó a morder y chupar el pezón izquierdo, mientras que su mano se encargaba de no descuidar al otro pezón. Siguió un rato más así para torturar al rubio, el cual seguía gimiendo mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del Uchiha. Con su lengua siguió recorriendo el cuerpo del chico, ahora lamía la zona del ombligo, haciendo que Naruto comenzara a mover la cadera en un contoneo sensual. El pelinegro seguía lamiendo a la vez que sus manos acariciaban los glúteos de su pareja con la mayor lujuria posible. Apretó su trasero con algo de fuerza provocando que el rubio arqueara la espalda en reflejo.

El pelinegro volvió a subir para besar a Naruto de una forma voraz. Sus lenguas luchaban intentando llevar el control de la situación. El Uchiha aprovechó el momento para desabrochar el pantalón de Naru y colar una de sus manos rozando apenas su miembro. El rubiecito gimió al sentirlo y se movió de manera que pudiera conseguir más contacto.

-Parece que no soy el único que se moría por hacerlo –le murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Ah... Sasuke... por favor...

-De acuerdo, trataré de no atormentarte más.

De un jalón retiró tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, dejando a su pareja completamente desnudo. El chico lo miró detalladamente de arriba abajo: no por nada era la envidia de la mitad de la aldea, ya que había logrado conquistar a uno de los chicos más bellos del lugar (y el más popular entre la... ejem... población masculina).

-¿Qué... pasa? –preguntó el rubio al ver que su amante se había detenido

-Nada, sólo admiraba tu muy apetecible cuerpo, el cual sólo es mío.

-... Baka...

Sasuke descendió hasta la altura del muy excitado miembro de Naruto y comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano a un ritmo lento, pero que fue aumentando de velocidad conforme avanzaba el tiempo. El rubio gemía descontroladamente aferrándose con fuerza al borde del sofá. Sasuke reemplazó su mano con su boca metiéndose entero el pene del chico. Lamió de arriba a abajo con toda la pasión acumulada en los últimos días, definitivamente era un deleite oír los lascivos sonidos que salían de la boca del menor.

Antes de que pudiera venirse, Sasuke se sacó el miembro de la boca y acercó tres dedos a los labios de Naruto, el cual los lamió con mucho gusto. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sumamente rojas, así que cuando sintió que ya tenía los dedos lo suficientemente húmedos, guió uno de ellos a la entrada que ya tantas veces lo había recibido.

-Ayyhh...

-¿Te lastimé?

-No... Sólo... dolió poquito...

-Descuida, pronto pasará.

Poco después introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos para dilatar la estrecha cavidad. Un rato después, el tercer dedo ingresó también, y fue en ese momento que los quejidos de Naruto se vieron suplantados por unos sonoros gemidos producto de la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

-Sa... Sasuke... ya...

-De acuerdo...

Con cuidado sacó sus dedos y ésta vez lo que introdujo fue su muy palpitante y caliente pene que rogaba por atención. Fue entrando lentamente para no lastimar al rubio, pero fue él mismo quien con un movimiento hizo que el miembro de su amante se introdujera casi de golpe, tocando un punto muy sensible que le arrancó un delicioso gemido que excitó a su amante aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Al ver que su pareja deseaba sentirlo completamente, Sasuke comenzó con sus potentes embestidas tratando de dar con todas las zonas que los llevarían a la gloria.

-Naruto... eres tan exquisitamente estrecho... Ah... qué bien se siente...

-Ah... ah... Sa...

El pelinegro apresó el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo mientras el ritmo de las embestidas crecía cada vez más. El vaivén fue adquiriendo mayor velocidad hasta que Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de su amante lo apretaba aún más, estaba a punto de venirse.

-Es... espera... un poco más... Naruto...

-Y-ya... no puedo... Ahhh...

Ambos se corrieron a la vez, Sasuke inundando completamente la cavidad de Naruto, y éste en la mano de su pareja. El joven Uchiha se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del otro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Increíble –susurró en su oreja jadeando-... sí que valió la pena la espera.

-... Jeje, tienes tazón...

Se quedaron así unos minutos para reponerse después de tanta acción.

-Oye –dijo Sasuke-, sobre lo que escribiste...

-¿Mmhg? –murmuró el rubio más dormido que despierto

-No, nada. Mejor durmamos un poco.

La mañana llegó a Konoha. Un joven rubio ya se encontraba listo para salir.

-Ya me voy –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, quien estaba terminando de desayunar-. Ten cuidado en la misión.

-Tú también, ya que esos mocosos son demasiado problemáticos.

-Deja de llamarlos así.

Naruto se fue y el Uchiha se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

-Ah, es verdad.

Regresó a la recámara que compartía con su pareja y de un cajón sacó la carta que había leído ayer. Sacó una cajita que se encontraba debajo de la cama y la guardó allí, donde también estaba bien resguardada aquella carta que él le escribió a Naruto para declarársele. Después de regresarla a su lugar también salió de la casa, listo para comenzar un nuevo día.

AHORA SÍ: FIN

HIGARY-NOTAS:

Sí, mi lado cursi-romántico escapó de nuevo, jeje, espero que les halla gustado, batallé mucho para el lemon (mi especialidad es la comedia romántica, así que trato de esforzarme T.T). Esta vez traté de expresar el sentir de Naru-chan después de algún tiempo como pareja del amargado de Sasuke. Ahora sí pasemos a las notas:

1.- Muchas gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer este fic y también a quienes leyeron el capi anterior, sobre todo a: por sus reviews...

Bueno, como ya estoy alucinando (al momento de escribir esto tengo muuucho sueño) mejor me despido, gente bonita, espero sus reviews con quejas, regaños, sugerencias, felicitaciones, flores, consejos para escribir mejor lemon, y demás. Bye bye y nos leemos en otro fic


End file.
